


Knotted

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: It's really kind of annoying to be knotted as an alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seitou asked: I'm sure it's probably been done but stuck on someone knot uncomfortably.

Keith shifts uncomfortably. He’s straddling Shiro’s cock in what should be post-orgasm bliss after a good hard ride, but he just can’t find a way to relax. Taking Shiro’s knot hadn’t been that bad. He could enjoy the feeling of something expanding inside him. Even find it pretty hot how it kept all of Shiro’s cum from leaking out. Plus the look on his mate’s face, from blissed out to awed, like Keith was some sort of angel come down to earth to grant his every dream. He would do a lot to see that look.

No, taking the knot was pretty fun. Waiting for it to go down is straight up annoying. Lean too far in any one direction, and the damn thing pulled painfully on his rim. The way they were positioned now, he can’t even roll them over to their sides to wait it out. That would either results in Shiro’s hip putting his leg to sleep or one of his feet in Shiro’s face. Like he said, annoying.

“Baby?” Shiro’s voice is a pleasured drawl, still coming down, “You alright?” Shiro’s hands drift up to rest on his hips. Thumbs rubbing soothingly into his side. The dork is probably feeling guilty for asking Keith to do this. Like this is ruining his day, instead of being a minor inconvenience.

“Yep, perfectly fine,” Keith gives Shiro’s wrists a reassuring squeeze. Shiro got in these moods sometimes, since coming back. Where he acted like asking for normal things was some sort of big deal. Keith doesn’t really get it. He’s not an omega. He understands perfectly that occasionally you just really wanted a warm wet hole to let your knot swell in.

“Are you sure,” Shiro asks. He’s got that soft vulnerable look on his face, the one that makes Keith just want to bundle him up and hide him from the rest of the world. If only he could lean far enough over to do so.

“I’m sure,” He says instead, “When have I ever failed to tell you I don’t like something?” The only time he’d ever been quiet about his feelings, was before he knew Shiro liked him back. Even then, he’d been the first to confess.

“Yeah, but-” “Takashi,” Keith warns, “Don’t argue with someone who has you by the knot.”

“I have t-” Shiro pushes on heedless. Keith clenches down. Shiro honest to god squeaks. Fingers digging into Keith’s hips. It was pleasurable to have pressure on a knot, but after an orgasm they tended to be a little sensitive. Squeezing down on one definitely qualified as too much of a good thing.

Keith lets up, “It’s five minutes. You’re not some superman who’s going to keep me up here all day. I’m just a bit bored, chill.” Keith says, poking him in the stomach for emphasis.

“Okay, you win,” Shiro surrenders. Even Shiro’s moods couldn’t hold out against Keith literally holding his dick hostage.

“If you’re really worried about it, you can return the favor once we’re ready for another round.” Keith conceded. It’d help Shiro feel less like he was taking from Keith, and well, Keith was an alpha too. Knotting his mate was sort of his jam. Though maybe they could go doggy style. It’d be nice if they could both lay down and pass out afterwords.

“Sounds like a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> If prepared properly Alpha’s can take each others knots without pain. It’s just not as easy as with an omega. Kind of like real sex.


End file.
